Will You Fight For Me
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: Tyson needs to wake up to reality and who is there to help him make to right decision? Tyson and Kai friendship for now


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
A/N: This is based on the second season of Beyblade (I always get the names mixed up), it may contain spoilers if you haven't seen it yet - I dunno for sure, I mention Zeo.....  
  
~*~  
  
WILL YOU FIGHT FOR ME?  
  
"Your friends, you team, they're nothing.... In the ring a true blader fights for themselves.... They can't help you.... If you can't understand that then you should just give me Dragoon now and stop wasting my time..."  
  
I sat there under the bridge. It was cold out and it was raining now too, but I didn't notice. All I could think about was Zeo. His words were resounding in my head. I could see his brilliant teal eyes flashing when he looked at me. His words contorted with barely suppressed rage and I didn't understand why he was so angry. Why had he changed so much? I though he was my friend but he wanted to steal from me; take my friend, my partner, my Dragoon away from me and he didn't even have the decency to explain why he wanted the four so badly.  
  
I groaned when I suddenly remembered that he had already taken Dranzer. The beautiful fire Phoenix. I watched him be absorbed into Zeo's yellow blade. I witnessed Kai's shattered expression. I saw him slump to the floor.  
  
I know that I should have gone to Kai then but I didn't, I went after Zeo. That's when he spoke to me, told me that he fought for himself and for no one else, and that's why he would win, he said. He had no fantasies about winning for glory or for pride. He was going to win because he wanted it - for himself. When he walked away I found myself agreeing with him.  
  
I found my way back to my home and set about practicing. I battled Max and I remember quite clearly yelling at him. Rei interfered and in the end I ran away. I would practice and practice for that tomorrow when I faced my former ally in the ring, I would win. I refused to lose like Kai had. I would not allow Zeo to take Dragoon away from me. The dragon was my friend and he had chosen me to be his guardian and protect him I will.  
  
As I sat there in the dirt, I remembered all the times Dragoon and I had fought together. I swore to myself that I would not lose him.  
  
I waited for the rain to ease up and then slowly made my way to the Bey stadium. There were builders there, they were reconstructing the dish. It had be shattered in Zeo and Kai's match but now it was brand shiny new. I launched my blade into the dish and I watched it spin. My mind repeating Zeo's words over and over.  
  
I don't know how long I stood there, contemplating his words but I was snapped out of my trance by the sudden whir of a different blade. I caught Dragoon as he spun out of the dish. I called out, "Who's there?" more of a habit really, because I had seen the blade. I knew who it belonged to. And even though there was no firebird on the top anymore, I knew it was Kai that had launched against me.  
  
"You think you're going to beat Zeo playing like that?" He questioned me.  
  
I raised my head and found him in the stands. I watched as he leapt down to join me on ring side. He was so strong, so gracefully and yet for powerful, but he had lost.  
  
He challenged me and I retorted. We launched our blades and he repelled me almost immediately. I caught Dragoon and just stared at him.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that Tyson." He mocked me.  
  
I felt my anger rise but then he surprised me, "I'll be your opponent. Pretend I'm Zeo, Tyson. Push me back."  
  
My breath caught in my throat he was trying to help me. I looked up and I met his eyes. I could see the pain that resided there and yet I stood transfixed by something else that was hiding in those shadowy grey eyes.  
  
Determination.  
  
He was pushing me.  
  
Making me stronger.  
  
He was helping me.  
  
"Go Tyson!"  
  
"Yeah you can do it!"  
  
The sudden voices made me tear myself away from him. I turned around and saw Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary all standing there in the doorway, cheering for me. My friends were here, for me.  
  
It spurred me on.  
  
I turned back to my match. I couldn't see Kai's shining eyes anymore all I saw was Zeo and it made me angry, I channelled this to Dragoon and watched as he spun with renewed force.  
  
"Return."  
  
I pulled out of my attack at the sound of that quiet command. I blinked and looked over the other side of the dish. My vision cleared and I saw Kai again. He was still sad looking but upon gazing into his eyes I saw that he was happy, he was proud - of me.  
  
He walked around to my side of the dish. He glared over my shoulder and I knew that if I turned around the others would now have disappeared. I gulped as he came closer. 'What could he possibly want to say to me, alone?' I thought this just as he came to a stop.  
  
He held out his blade. "What to you see?" he asked me.  
  
I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
He gazed back down at me and asked me again, "Tell me what you see Tyson?"  
  
"A blade," I answered quickly.  
  
"Really cause I see nothing."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I lost Tyson...." he paused, "Dranzer was taken away from me Tyson."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You don't get it."  
  
"Wh..."  
  
"I lost because I didn't fully believe."  
  
I open my mouth to retort but he interrupted me, "A long time ago I met a boy. He was brash, annoying and incredibly loud....."  
  
"Hey!" I replied indignantly but he ignored me and continued.  
  
"But he taught me a lot. He taught me things that I had never known and reminded me of things that I had forgotten. He taught me about life and about trust but most importantly he taught me about friendship."  
  
I smiled at this.  
  
"You told me that you couldn't lose because you had people that not only trusted you but believed in you also. You made me your friend by simply insisting that I was one. I had never met anyone like you. You confused and irritated me all at once."  
  
I looked at him curious now.  
  
"In Russia, you were so angry with me, so confused and so hurt that I had betrayed you, all of you. And yet you were the first one to offer me a hand when I was in trouble. You always do that."  
  
"Do what."  
  
"You are always there when your friends need you."  
  
I couldn't find any words. For once in my life I was utterly speechless.  
  
"I need you now Tyson. I can no longer fight on my own. You taught me that a person with friends will always conquer over those who are selfish and friendless."  
  
I think my jaw might have dropped. He was Kai Hiwatari, all mighty leader, fearless captain asking me for help.  
  
Telling me that he needed me.  
  
"Don't look so surprised Tyson. I am human you know. I feel despair, I experience loss and pain. I can know the joys of love and friendship. I'm asking for your help Tyson, because I recognize that I can't do everything alone. I can't get Dranzer back by myself."  
  
I said nothing only stared at him, I'm not entirely certain but I think that my jaw may have hit the floor by now.  
  
"Will you fight for me?"  
  
I snapped out of my daze and blinked very slowly. I brought my hand up and rubbed at my eyes. I peered at Kai, thinking that I must've been dreaming but sure enough he was there.  
  
Standing there.  
  
Looking at me.  
  
Waiting for my answer....  
  
"Of course, my friend."  
  
~*~  
  
So did you like it? Should I continue it and make it a full TyKa or leave it as is; as a OneShot and just a TyKa friendship???  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


End file.
